


Best Birthday Ever

by itsyourboychristopher



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyourboychristopher/pseuds/itsyourboychristopher
Summary: It’s Andrew’s 37th birthday, and it’s one he will never forget.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M just for a few lines in the beginning.

Thirty-seven had crept up on him. 

Everything but the last eight years of being a General attending were a blur, with only a few key moments standing out. How life had gone by so quickly was astounding, and the fact that the last eight years specifically kept with him more so than almost anything else wasn’t a surprise. Being married to Meredith Grey was an experience he’d never forget. 

Laying in bed, Andrew’s eyes fluttered open as he took in a deep breath. Meredith was asleep at his side, seemingly deep within the realm of dreams, and yet here he was, having been awake for more than half an hour. Turning his head to look at her, he saw the tell tale signs of sleep in her soft expression and the rhythmic breathing as she lay facing him on her back. He almost wanted to wake her up, but he knew she had been up late just as he had. Birthday sex that started almost exactly at midnight had become a tradition a few years ago, and this time to keep thing spicy they had a competition to see who could make the other come the most. She had won this time by using a dirty trick with a vibrating toy that had blown his mind to the stars and back, leaving him shaking for more than nearly half an hour after, but he was determined to beat her next time. 

Sighing happily, Andrew lifted himself up slightly and kissed her brow before gently getting up out of bed and walking to the bathroom. As he relieved himself he thought about how normally on his birthday Meredith and the kids would be up before him, usually accompanied by a hearty breakfast that’d be waiting for him downstairs. 

The cooking lessons Andrew gave Meredith paid off, and for the last several years she had come to cook almost as much as he did, although he was still the chef of the family. He taught each kid how to cook as well, with Ellis finding the love for it to the point she had been saying she wanted to be a chef, but he loved cooking for them. It made him feel like they were an actual family, although he was simply Andrew, Meredith’s husband, to them.

Andrew finished up and proceeded to wash his hands, but before he could finish, arms snaked around his bare waist and squeezed. Chuckling, he bent his head backwards slightly and nudged the head the arms belonged to. “Someone’s finally up.”

“Not really,” a tired voice mumbled. “But it’s your birthday and breakfast is supposed to be ready before you are. What’re you doing up?” 

Turning off the faucet and drying his hands, Andrew grabbed the hands that rested on his pecs and kissed the fingertips. “I woke up a while ago and couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“You okay, old man?”

Snickering, he turned around and brought his hands up to cup her face. Taking in the beauty before him, he kissed her lips. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m okay. How’d you sleep?”

It was Meredith’s turn to laugh, and the giggle that came from her melted his heart.

“Pretty well, thanks to orgasmic bliss and the feeling of winning,” she said with a smirk. Resting her hands on his toned ass, she gave his left cheek a small pinch. “I’m gonna start getting ready and breakfast should be done in about an hour.”

Just as she said that, the smell of something delicious finally reached their noses, and they both gave each other looks of confusion. 

“Wait, do you think the kids are up already?” Andrew asked. 

Meredith raised an eyebrow. “Maybe? I know they seemed excited about the gift they got you this year.”

“And lemme guess, you still won’t tell me what it is.”

Meredith smiled brightly. “Not a chance.”

Rolling his eyes, he kissed the top of her head and the two went about their morning routine. Once they opened their bedroom door and made it downstairs, the smell of breakfast became abundant, and Andrew could feel his mouth watering. 

Entering the kitchen with Meredith’s hand in his, his eyebrows raised in surprise as all three children—although they weren’t children anymore, but nearly fully grown teens—were setting up the kitchen table with a full breakfast buffet set out on top.

“What’s all this?” He inquired as Meredith let his hand go so she could go to his normal chair and pull out the seat for him. Sensing something afoot, he narrowed his eyes at the telling smile on her face. “Wait, are you in on this too? Were you even asleep when I woke up?”

“Nope!” Ellis replied excitedly as she came around the table to hug Andrew. Her head reached his chest nowadays, and he returned the hug with a sense of fatherly pride as she looked up at him. “She’s been awake for over an hour!”

Returning his gaze to his wife, Andrew sent her a suspicious expression as Ellis extracted herself. “And here I thought you had been asleep this entire time.”

“Why so serious?” Bailey asked in the voice of the Joker as he pointed to Andrew’s chair. “Just sit down so we can eat already! I’m starving!”

“Bailey!”

Flinching at Zola’s reprimand, Bailey scooted away from his older sister. “Sorry, I’m just really hungry.”

Zola rolled her eyes before sending Andrew a bright smile. “You should sit down though. We worked really hard on this and it’d be a waste if it got cold.”

“Fine,” Andrew replied warily. “But just so you know, I can sense something suspicious coming from all of you.”

He walked towards the chair Meredith still had held out for him, and when he saw the manila folder sitting on the cushion of the chair, he became even more wary. “What’s this?” Lifting the folder, he looked at each of their faces, and the excitement on the kids’ faces were especially telling. 

“Why don’t you open it, silly?”

Sticking his tongue out at Ellis, he undid the clasp and pulled out the very official looking papers. Reading it over carefully, his heart lurched into his chest. Throat tightening and eyes becoming misty, Andrew almost missed Zola speaking. 

“—read it aloud!”

“Huh?” Blinking rapidly, he looked at each of the kids and then turned to Meredith who had her phone out and pointed at him, most likely recording him. 

“Read it aloud,” all three repeated warmly. 

Andrew swallowed against the lump in his throat, feeling overwhelmed. His watery eyes returned to the paper, and the word “Adoption” seemed to shine above all the others. “It’s a Certificate of Decree of Adoption…” a tear rolled down his cheek. “...and there’s three of them.” Looking back up at Zola, Bailey, and Ellis, all three of them practically crying themselves, he saw more than felt the adoption papers shaking in his hands. “You guys want me to adopt you?”

The three of them immediately went to him, Bailey and Ellis taking up his sides as Zola came to his front. 

“Dad—“ Andrew drew in a quick breath as Zola called him that for the first time. “—you’ve been a father to us for eight years, even before you married Mom, and the fact that you never tried to adopt us before because you wanted it to be our choice was something we always admired.”

“Even if we were too young to understand in the beginning,” Bailey added as he attempted to make it seem like he wasn’t emotional. “To be honest, I’ve been calling you Dad now behind your back for years now; all of us were. We were just waiting for this moment to tell it to your face cause we wanted it to be a surprise when we could finally make it happen.”

Ellis began practically vibrating at his side. “Plus the look on your face right now is priceless, Daddy!”

“Y-You,” Andrew swallowed again, and he was so thankful that all three of his future children were holding on to him in some way or else he probably would’ve fallen to the floor by now. “You guys are sure? I never wanted to pressure you or anything. It was always your choice.”

“Exactly.” Zola wiped away a tear from her cheek, and Andrew opened his arms and brought them all into his embrace; his fatherly instincts taking over to comfort his kids. “It’s our choice, and we choose you. You’ve been our Dad for years now, bad times and good, and it’s time it became official,” she explained quietly, emotion making it hard to speak any higher. 

Andrew took in a shaky breath, and kissed each of their heads, noticing how all three of them were so tall now that he didn’t even really need to bend down. Giving them a squeeze, he let them go and he could hear Meredith sniffling a few feet away. 

“So is that a yes?” Bailey asked. 

“Yeah, Dad,” agreed Zola. “Will you adopt us?”

More tears fell, and Andrew couldn’t remember being happier than he was than in this moment—other than his wedding, obviously. 

“I would love to adopt you guys.”

A chorus of “yays” filled the kitchen, followed by happy laughter, and it was in that moment that Andrew realized that while it was his birthday, it was also Father’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> So in the year 2027, 8 years from now, Father’s Day is actually on Giacomo’s (Andrew’s actor’s) birthday, and since we don’t know Andrew’s actual birthday, I used his actor’s as it for inspiration. Plus the added bonus of it coinciding with Father’s Day at some point helped me out. :)


End file.
